Was It All a Dream?
by greyhound24
Summary: Finn closed his eyes slowly. Jakes voice was getting softer and farther away. "Finn! Wake Up!" But he couldn't. He slowly closed his eyes and his body relaxed. Then he woke up. He was in a white room, hooks and needles pinned to him. A lady was next to him she seemed to have been crying he looked around, but was no longer in Ooo.


Was it All a Dream?

**First adventure time Fanfic! Yay! So Adventure time is my favorite TV show. And I recently read Creepy pasta's theory on the program. So I decided to do something like that.**

**Summary: Finn closed his eyes slowly. Jakes voice was getting softer and farther away. "****_Finn! Wake Up!" _****But he couldn't. He slowly closed his eyes and his body relaxed. Then he woke up. He was in a white room, hooks and needles pinned to him. A lady was next to him she seemed to have been crying he looked around, but was no longer in Ooo.**

**Chapter 1**

As the sun crept over the horizon and over the land of Ooo Finn was just waking up from a long nights rest. He slowly opened his eyes. He got up from his bed and stretched. He suddenly felt different. He looked at himself and saw that he was still the same. But he felt…distant. His head perked up when he heard movement coming from across the room.

"Morning Finn." Jake said yawning. Finn smiled and looked down at the ground. Then he spoke.

"Hey Jake?" He said. Jake got out from his bed and looked at him.

"Yeah buddy?" He said walking towards him. Finn frowned slightly. Jakes voice seemed softer than it normally was. "Finn? Hey Finn?" Jake said waving his hand in front of him. Finn snapped out of his thoughts and looked up.

"Wha?" He said. Jake raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting _woof_." Jake said. Finn looked at strangely.

"I'm acting woof?" He asked. Jake nodded.

"No. I said weird! You're acting weird Finn!" Jake said. Finn nodded. He sighed and fell backwards on his bed.

"I know I am Jake. I woke up feeling…not like myself." He said. Jake frowned. He got up on the bed next to Finn. Finn pursed his lips and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts were swirling in his head.

"_Finn."_ A gentle voice said. Finn jumped up and looked around.

"Jake did you hear that?" He asked. Jake shook his head.

"Hear what?" He asked. Finn frowned again. He recalled the voice. It belonged to a girl. But who? Was it a wizard casting a spell? Did he eat a magical apple that's making him things? He pondered over these things. Jake shook his head sadly and headed downstairs to cook breakfast. He waved towards BMO and went to the fridge. He pulled out a carton of eggs. He whistled happily as he started the stove. He smiled and started to hum a little song. Pretty soon the humming turned singing.

"Eggs! Eggs! The most important food. I cook them for my friends and also for me too! Eggs! Eggs! Making wonderful eeeegggggsss! I wonder if Finn is hungry for them too!" he sang as he poured the scrambled eggs onto a plate. BMO giggled at the little song and went to take his seat at the table. "Finn! Come and get your eggs!" Jake said pouring a plate for himself and Finn. He heard a faint "ok" from upstairs and smiled. He went to take the plates to the table but gasped and dropped the plates. BMO also seemed shocked. Jake looked at his arms and went pale. His arms were turning transparent. Almost as if he was disappearing. He made a small cry.

"Jake…what is going on?" BMO asked getting up to stand next to him. Jake bit back tears as he stayed looking at his arms. His arms were then slowly returning back to normal. Jake let out a small sigh of relief and looked at BMO.

"BMO…it's nothing. Help me clean up these eggs and make new ones." He said trying not to let his voice shake. BMO smiled happily and began cleaning up. Finn came whistling down the stairs and stared in confusion.

"Jake? Are you ok?" He asked. Jake jumped in surprise.

"Finn!" he said. Finn smiled.

"I'm here Jake. But…are you ok?" He asked. Jake looked around and moved his eyes left then right.

"Uh…yeah. I-I'm fine…but Finn…when you said you were feeling weird, how weird are you feeling?" He asked. Finn looked down.

"Well, I feel distant. Like something is going to happen to me. Your voice sounds distant. I just feel like this world is disappearing." He said looking down. If Finn was looking up, he would have seen how pale Jake's face went. Then Jake got an idea.

"Princess Bubblegum!" He said. Finn snapped his head up.

"Huh?" He asked. Jake smiled.

"After breakfast let's go to see PB. Maybe she will be able to fix this little problem of yours." Jake said smiling. He had small beads of sweat sliding down his face. Finn didn't seem to notice. He smiled at the idea.

"Yeah! I'm sure PB can figure this out." He said enthusiastically. Jake smiled with relief.

"Awesome, now come eat your eggs." He said forgetting about the spilt eggs. He and Finn started eating and Jake looked at BMO. "Hey BMO, what did you do with the spilt eggs?" he asked. BMO smiled.

"I put it back on your plate." He said proudly. Jake stopped his fork in mid-air and looked down. He gulped down the eggs in his mouth and slowly put his fork down. He glanced at Finn's plate and just as Finn was about to eat the eggs Jake smacked his fork out of his hand.

"What the? Jake what was-?" He started but Jake interrupted him.

"Let's go see PB!" He said getting up. Finn smiled and got his sword and back pack. They both left the house and BMO waved bye to them. He looked at his hand and gasped slightly. His hand had turned human for a second then went back to his regular ones. BMO frowned.

"Strange." He said and went to clean up the breakfast table.

**At The Candy Kingdom**

As Finn and Jake arrived to the Candy Kingdom, the citizens were in chaos.

"What the math?" Finn said looking around. The Candy people panicking and destroying their homes. Princess Bubblegum was trying to calm them down.

"Oh man, were too late." Jake said. Finn didn't hear him. He had slid down Jake's back and ran into the kingdom. Jake raced into the falling kingdom and looked for Princess Bubblegum and Finn. He ran through the destroyed streets and passed by candy citizens that were going insane. He finally spotted her and Finn. "Finn!" Jake called out. Finn waved to him. Jake ran until he had reached them. Princess Bubblegum looked worried. Her kingdom was a wreck and she looked like she hadn't slept at all last night. Princess Bubblegum looked at Jake.

"We need to talk." She said. Jake nodded. And followed her, "And bring Finn." She said. Jake turned and saw Finn trying to calm down a citizen.

"Hey Finn! PB wants us to follow her!" Jake said. Finn nodded and put the citizen down. The citizen started screaming again and joined the others in destroying a house.

"Jake? What's going on? Why is everyone acting like this?" Finn said on the brink of tears. Jake frowned.

"I don't Finn…but PB will tell us." He said. Jake of course knew why this was happening. He just didn't want to explain it. He took a hold of Finn's hand and they followed PB inside her kingdom. Princess Bubblegum was frowning as she stared out her window. She looked back and saw Finn and Jake. She smiled sadly at Finn. _Poor Finn…he has no idea how much this is effecting us. _She thought.

"Finn, have you been feeling strange?" She asked him as they closed the door to her chamber. Finn nodded.

"Yeah…this morning I felt weird." He said. Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"Can you tell me how weird?" She asked. Finn looked at Jake who nodded reassuringly. As Finn explained it to PB he couldn't help but feel even more distant. And he suddenly felt tired.

"Finn? Are you ok?" PB asked. Finn weakly nodded.

"I feel…tired…" He said as his eyes slowly stared closing. PB gasped and quickly went to fetch something. She came back and lightly put the object under Finn's nose. Finn jerked awake.

"Ew! What was that?!" He said trying to get the awful scent out of his nose. PB smiled a little at his reaction.

"It's called fire rum. It helps to wake up the senses." She explained. Finn nodded. Jake went over to Finn and smiled.

"Trust me dude, you need to stay awake. At least for now." Jake said. Finn looked confused.

"What do you mean? What's happening to the Candy Kingdom? What's happening to all the citizens?" Finn questioned. PB sighed sadly.

"It's not just the Candy Kingdom Finn. It's all of Ooo." She said. Finn gasped. He walked over to the window and almost yelled. The whole land of Ooo was disappearing. The Ice Kingdom was melting and he could see the Ice King panicking. The fire Kingdom was slowly dying out. The forests were losing their colors and life. Animals started freezing. Finn couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

"H-how?" He asked. Jake and PB looked at him with a nervous and worried glance. Finn furrowed his eyebrows and he glared at them, "How?" He asked again.

**_Whelp, there you go. The first chapter of this story. Like it so far? Want more? Please review! Thanks a ton guys!_**


End file.
